The invention relates to a microwave oven with a housing which surrounds an oven space and delimits a loading opening of the oven space by a flange. The microwave oven comprises a door for closing off the oven space which is disposed movably on the housing. In addition the microwave oven has a microwave shield, which is disposed on the door and in the closed state of the door at a distance in front of the flange. In addition the microwave oven has an adjustment facility for adjusting the position of the microwave shield.
Such a microwave oven is known from EP 1 648 203 A2.
For ovens operated with high-frequency microwave energy there is a strict requirement that, during the operation of the microwave oven, the escape of microwave energy through the gap which is always present between housing and door is kept as low as possible. To this end what is referred to as microwave trap is provided in which a short circuit is generated for the microwave present in the door gap area. The microwave shield is provided and its functions are embodied for this purpose.
In order to now minimize this escape of microwave energy, the position of the microwave shield is to be set very precisely. Since a plurality of components is located adjacent to the microwave shield in the microwave oven, there can also be corresponding positional tolerances to consider during this process.